


Amor-lua

by stilinskilz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Oneshot, stilinskilz
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskilz/pseuds/stilinskilz
Summary: | oneshot | park chanyeol | também no wattpad e spirit |Onde Luiza gostava de observar a lua da praça localizada em frente ao local onde morava; e Chanyeol gostava de observar Luiza da janela de seu apartamento.





	Amor-lua

**Author's Note:**

> Essa oneshot foi feita como um presente de aniversário para a minha melhor amiga, mas ela é muito gostosinha de ler e eu espero que gostem <3

**Amor-lua**

**Por** stilinskilz

**Um Amor de Fases**

**T** odos os dias, Luiza, assim que a noite dava as caras na movimentada Seul, descia até a praça que ficava localizada em frente ao prédio onde mora e sentava na grama para ficar observando a lua, que se mostrava imponente no céu, independente da fase em que se encontrava — nova, crescente, cheia ou minguante. E não era surpresa para mais ninguém que ela tinha um encantamento pelo satélite natural. E Luiza não ligava para os olhares tortos que recebia. Ela apenas queria admirar a lua e se apaixonar ainda mais pelo satélite natural.

Do prédio do outro lado da praça, lá no 5° andar, estava Chanyeol, o jovem e talentoso k-idol que fazia parte do grupo de k-pop EXO, que compartilhava da mesma paixão de Luiza: a lua. Porém, pela falta de privacidade, ele o fazia da janela de sua sala, usando seu telescópio para que pudesse pegar até mesmo os mínimos detalhes do satélite natural que tanto lhe encantava.

Mas, com o passar do tempo, a lua passou a não ter tanta graça quando os olhos de Chanyeol capturaram a imagem de Luiza, que fez com que o coração do coreano desse algumas cambalhotas em seu peito. Ela parecia ser ainda mais encantadora do que a lua. Tanto que tomava toda para si a atenção do mais velho, que deixava seu telescópio de lado, apoiava-se na mureta da janela e ficava o restante da noite, com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto, admirando a menina sentava na grama da praça.

Quando isso aconteceu, a lua nova iluminava o céu e abençoava o início de algo que seria lindo, puro e único. Afinal, a fase nova da lua é a mais indicada para se dar início ao que for novo. Dizem que tudo que começa nesta época, tem mais chances de dar certo. E com aqueles sentimentos não seria diferente.

Seus amigos perguntavam quando é que Chanyeol tomaria coragem para descer e iniciar uma conversa com a menina, até então, desconhecida até mesmo para o — quase — apaixonado idol. Chanyeol apenas respondia que um dia teria essa coragem e saciaria a vontade de seu coração, e logo desconversava. A verdade é que todas as noites ele pedia à lua que ela lhe desse toda essa coragem, afinal, o medo de ser rejeitado falava mais alto que tudo e o impedia de tentar, por mais que quisesse muito.

E já fazia uns bons meses que Chanyeol observava Luiza da janela de sua sala e fazia os pedidos à lua ao sentir o seu coração palpitar forte em seu peito. E o homem já se mostrava impaciente por não os vê-lo serem concedidos. Até que Jongin, após escutar os desejos sussurrados de Chanyeol, decidiu abrir os olhos do amigo e dar um toque à ele.

— A minha intenção não é te desanimar, Chany, mas a lua não vai poder te ajudar dessa vez. — Chanyeol olhou para ele e depois deixou que seus olhos caíssem até a menina. — Se você não tomar nenhuma iniciativa, vai continuar observando da janela da sua sala, tendo a lua como apenas uma espectadora da sua falta de coragem.

As palavras poderiam até mesmo ser consideradas grosseiras, mas Chany precisava desse choque de realidade, ou, realmente, continuaria observando Luiza da janela.

— Eu sei…

O mais velho soltou um suspiro.

— Se sabe, porque não vai até lá e acaba com essa curiosidade que você tem em conhecer mais dela? — Jongin questionou.

— Porque eu não sei nem mesmo o que falar — Chanyeol confessou e havia um toque de mágoa em sua voz. — Vai que ela me acha um estranho e foge de mim?

Jongin riu fraquinho.

— Essa é a pior desculpa que já ouvi na minha vida — disse e o mais velho olhou para ele confuso. — Chanyeol, acorda! — O homem estalou os dedos na frente do rosto do Park. — Você quer me falar que não tem o que falar com ela quando compartilham da mesma paixão?

— Como? — Chanyeol perguntou e viu Jongin apontar para a lua, local para onde ele olhou, o que fez a mente do mais velho clarear um pouco. — A lua. 

— Exato! Já é um começo, então pega esse telescópio e vai até aquela praça. Tem uma menina esperando alguém para fazer companhia a ela — Jongin disse e saiu antes mesmo de receber alguma resposta.

Chanyeol olhou outra vez para a lua, vendo-a em sua fase crescente, uma fase indicada para se enfrentar obstáculos, e Chanyeol estava disposto a enfrentar seu medo naquele momento, e foi na lua que ele pegou forças. E então seu peito se encheu de uma coragem que era reprimida pelo medo do mais velho. A lua já havia concedido o pedido de Chanyeol, ele só não havia se permitido perceber quando deixava com que o medo falasse mais alto.

— Me ajuda nessa, por favor — pediu.

Após respirar fundo, Chanyeol pegou seu telescópio e marchou até a praça. Da calçada ele já podia ver Luiza.

Estava sentada embaixo da mesma árvore de sempre, as pernas esticadas e cruzadas, as costas apoiadas ao tronco e os olhos fixos na lua, enquanto seus lábios se abriam em um sorriso que fez o coração de Chanyeol falhar uma batida.

O coreano nunca acreditou em amor à primeira vista. Mas depois de bater os olhos em Luiza, passou a considerar a possibilidade, porque, para ele, não havia outra explicação para as sensações avassaladoras que tomaram seu peito. Dentre tantas que passavam pela praça, ela sempre chamava a sua atenção. De início foi tudo muito estranho para ele, e o coreano se negava a acreditar no palpitar de seu coração toda vez que a via. Mas, depois de perceber que isso acontecia com frequência, ele apenas se rendeu aos sentimentos.

E com passos lentos ele se aproximou dela. Ele sentia seu coração palpitar forte e suas pernas bambas. Essas sensações eram tão adolescentes que o coreano, já em sua fase adulta, se achava patético. Até que ele finalmente parou em frente a menina, tampando a visão da lua e obrigando-a a lhe encarar, e, consequentemente, se encantar.

Luiza nunca havia visto alguém tão bonito como Chanyeol, e, de forma inesperada, ela sentiu seu coração acelerar as batidas dentro de seu peito.

— Oi, eu sou Chanyeol — disse e sorriu pequeno. — Posso sentar? — Apontou para o espaço vazio ao lado dela.

A voz do menino soou como música aos ouvidos de Luiza, que por um momento não soube como agir, deixando com que o silêncio fizesse Chanyeol ficar ainda mais nervoso e cogitando a possibilidade de sair correndo dali e desistir daquela ideia. Ele parecia tímido, mas ainda assim carregava um sorrisinho lindo no rosto, que deixou Luiza toda boba.

— Ahn… — Chany limpou a garganta, claramente nervoso. — Se não quiser eu posso ir embora. Até porque deve ser um pouco estranho para você um completo estranho pedindo para se juntar a você.

E o nervosismo fez ele desatar a falar.

— Ei, calma! — Luiza falou de forma risonha após se recuperar do choque inicial causado pela beleza dele. — Pode se juntar a mim, sim. Senta aqui! — falou, mostrando-se um pouco mais corajosa que o homem, que, de forma bastante tímida, sentou-se ao seu lado. — Aliás, me chamo Luiza.

— Bonito nome, Luiza. Me lembra a lua — Chanyeol respondeu com um sorriso lindo e seu simples comentário fez com que o coração de Luiza se aquecesse, afinal, para ela, saber que seu nome lembra uma das coisas que ela mais ama, era maravilhoso.

— Obrigada — agradeceu, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

E a partir daí a amizade desses dois foi evoluindo cada vez mais, até que se tornassem algo a mais. Luiza continuava indo até a praça todos os dias, mas agora ela tinha a companhia de Chanyeol, que se mostrava ser um homem encantador. Tão encantador quanto a lua a qual ambos nutriam tanta admiração. E foi com o passar do tempo que ambos perceberam que a lua já não era a única paixão na vida deles. E ao perceberem que não adiantaria fugir desses sentimentos — e não era como se eles quisessem fugir, de fato —, que eles se renderam completamente.

E foi embaixo daquela mesma árvore, tendo a lua cheia como espectadora daquele romance tão bonito, que aconteceu o primeiro beijo do casal, que selavam ali uma relação tão nova quanto a fase que a lua passava naquele momento. E foi dessa mesma forma que aconteceram muitos outros beijos, muitos outros sorrisos e muitos outros momentos que levaram Chanyeol a pedir Luiza em namoro, ao passo em que ele já não conseguia mais esconder todo o sentimento intenso que nutria por ela. E foi quando o homem recebeu o tão desejado sim, que ele soube que não queria mais viver longe daquela menina.

Luiza era um amor intenso, bonito, único e que ele gostava de sentir e viver, e que ele queria sentir e viver para sempre.

E ao beijar os lábios dela naquele dia, Chanyeol pediu mentalmente a lua cheia — que na opinião de ambos, era a fase que mais representava os seus sentimentos, por ser intensa e sensível — que tornasse aquele amor eterno e que Luiza permanecesse em sua vida para sempre. Mal sabia ele que Luiza pedia a mesma coisa, sentindo borboletas voarem em sua barriga, o coração palpitar forte contra seu peito e a vontade imensa de querer ter Chanyeol para sempre em sua vida.

A lua sempre seria uma testemunha daquele amor, afinal, foi por causa dela que ele existia e foi à ela que eles desejaram eternizar o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Mas, apesar de admirar tanto a lua, Chanyeol conseguiu descobrir dentro de Luiza algo ainda mais bonito que o satélite natural. A essência da menina. A essência que fez com que ele se apaixonasse perdidamente por ela. Porém, ele também conseguiu descobrir que a brasileira era tão parecida com a lua, que o deixava até mesmo surpreso. Luiza também tinha suas diferentes fases, mas o coreano conseguia se apaixonar perdidamente por cada uma delas. Afinal, para Chanyeol, Luiza era perfeita do jeitinho que era, em todas as suas diferentes fases, e ela sempre seria a lua mais linda de todo o universo. Um universo que guardava um amor tão lindo. Um universo que era somente deles. Para Chanyeol, Luiza sempre seria aquela lua que faria com que o seu coração batesse forte contra seu peito e todo o seu amor fosse direcionado à ela.

Um amor puro, sincero e que seria eterno — um amor como a fase cheia da lua —, como eles haviam desejado enquanto trocavam mais um beijo apaixonado embaixo daquela árvore, tendo a responsável por todo aquele sentimento assistindo e abençoando uma das relações mais lindas que ela já presenciou em todos os seus anos de existência. Uma relação que era regada por um amor-lua que passaria por inúmeras fases, mas que jamais minguaria em toda a sua existência.


End file.
